<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PYROPHILIA - Aegon Targaryen by hypomarra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822811">PYROPHILIA - Aegon Targaryen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypomarra/pseuds/hypomarra'>hypomarra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GoT - Fandom, game of thrones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ASoIaF, Balerion - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, Meraxes, Romance, Stark - Freeform, Targaryen, The Conquest, Vhagar - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypomarra/pseuds/hypomarra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I WOULDN’T PLAY WITH FIRE, IF I WERE YOU. ICE MELTS FAST THESE DAYS.” </p><p>(game of thrones)<br/>(aegon’s conquest)<br/>(aegon the conqueror X oc)<br/>(aegon I targaryen X lyarra stark)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon I Targaryen/ Lyarra Stark, Aegon I Targaryen/OFC, Aegon I Targaryen/Original Character(s), Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Aegon I targaryen/ Lyarra Stark (OFC), Aegon The Conqueror/ OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chapter one is next! pls give it a go!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PYROPHILIA.<br/>
❝ You will fear the cold and crave the burn❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                         THE PROLOUGE </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   AEGON I TARGARYEN PLAYED BY CHARLIE HUNNAM</p><p> </p><p>            ❝ A king should never sit easy ❞<br/>
HE WAS DIFFERENT than anyone she had ever met. He had made the North bow to him and men whisper his name in fear, but gods, he was not cruel. A conqueror yes, but his heart was true and good. Aegon the First brought fire and blood to Westeros, but afterward he gave them peace, prosperity, and justice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                 LYARRA STARK PLAYED BY ODEYA RUSH</p><p> </p><p> ❝ Ice runs through my veins and I refuse to be scared. ❞<br/>
SHE WAS DIFFERENT than anyone he had ever met. When the rest of the world was noise, she was serenity. She was peaceful and beautiful and wild, at the same time... A child of the North, of winter forced to live among fire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>chapter one is next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01. Lyarra Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE DAY THE youngest Stark was born, the entire North was drinking and feasting in the name of their newborn princess. Alys Stark had been giving birth for hours before the cry of the youngest princess was heard and a wide smile formed across her face.</p><p>The moment she held her daughter in her arms, it felt as though winter had been replaced by an endless summer. "She is light" She had announced to her husband, once he barged into their chambers to see his wife and child.<br/>Torrhen Stark was a proud and serious man, but he couldn't contain his joyful tear, once he held his daughter, who looked tiny inside the furs that covered her.</p><p> </p><p>"She looks like you, my King." She said unable to take her eyes off her baby. Torrhen didn't answer, but simply walked towards his wife, positioned their daughter in her arms and placed a loving kiss on Alys' forehead. "Thank you" he whispered to her ear, before he led his fingers to caress his daughter's cheek.</p><p>"Have you thought of a name, my husband?" Alys asked him. He nodded.</p><p>"Lyarra." He answered proudly. "Her name is Lyarra Stark."</p><p>Soon the entire kingdom was praying for their youngest princess. Lyarra, despite being born rather small, was growing fast and strong. As the years passed, Lyarra grew more and more beautiful by the day, even more than her older sister, Arsa. But she never felt envy for her, only love. Lyarra often found herself clinging to her sister's dresses and Arsa had never scolded her for that, despite the fact that privacy was no longer an option for her.</p><p>But it wasn't just Arsa. Elric and Benjen, her older brothers were in awe of their sister. Benjen would ofter tell stories to her, or try to teach her how to write and read. He was a boy buried in his books, but he would always let them aside for Lyarra.</p><p>Elric on the other hand hardly found time for her games. He was the eldest and already in training to be the next King. But Lyarra never held a grudge against him, for she valued family from an early age.</p><p>It felt as though time flied too fast, before another son was born. Lyarra was already a child of eight years, when the new prince came to this world. She was the first to hold him, afte she had begged her mother to be with her during his birth. She hadn't agreed at first but finally allowed her daughter to stay with her. She had felt so scared that night, when her mother laid in pain on her bed, screaming and kicking. Lyarra had stood in absolute shock to the spectacle. I will never have children, she had promised to herself, but the moment she saw her newborn brother, she had already changed her mind.<br/>Her mother's smile had never been brighter than that night. She walked to her mother's side and looked down to her brother. Soon enough, her father also barged inside the room, running towards his wife. He stood next to Lyarra, fondling her long dark hair. He bent to kiss her mother on her forehead, whispering something to her ear that Lyarra didn't manage to hear.</p><p>"Do you want to name him?" The king asked his daughter. She smiled widely at him.</p><p>"Can I?" She questioned him, her eyes glowing with excitement. The King just nodded.</p><p>"Rickard." She smiled. Her mother caressed the newborn's cheek. She nodded at her daughter and turned to he husband for approval.</p><p>Torrhen Stark grinned and kissed Lyarra's head. "Prince Rickard Stark." He assured.</p><p> </p><p>                                 ○○○</p><p> </p><p>         She is light. That's what her mother had said once he looked at her, but never would she have expected the beauty that her daughter would come to hold. Her hair had grown longer the last years, getting darker and darker, while her eyes had maintained their vibrant blue colour.</p><p>She was light indeed, for she would brighten every room she would enter. She had a soothing and glowing serenity that managed to become her greatest trait. She would often catch the eye of the visitors, during her father's feasts and celebrations. Many of them would ask to dance with her, but she would often refuse politely to grant a dance to one of her brothers. Her father would always joke about how her beauty would be wasted, for she would never be interested in marrying.</p><p>"She will never leave her family." Her mother had agreed. "Her place is here, in Winterfell."</p><p>"She cannot stay here forever." King Torrhen had answered sadly. He couldn't bare the thought that one day his daughter would part from him and their House. One day she will not be a Stark. That thought had troubles him more and more lately. She was twelve and had just flowered as a woman. She was a child no more. Soon she would need a husband... But Lyarra had not shown interest towards a marriage yet, something that both made him glad and worried him. At some point, she would have to marry and he would hate to force her to do that.</p><p>He didn't have to with Arsa and so when her wedding with the son of Lord Umber was announced, Lyarra's older sister was glowing.</p><p>Lyarra often womdered why was she so happy to leave home. How could she leave Winterfell like that? How could she leave their family? How could she leave her?<br/>"I have met Lord Umber. Most women don't get to meet the man they are going to marry. He is kind. I am beyond lucky." She had answered to her doubts.<br/>Lucky? Is that really luck? Was she lucky that she would never marry out of love? Lyarra understood duty well, but how could someone be happy about something they are forced to do?</p><p>"Will I have to marry, too?" She asked her mother the evening before the wedding. She was embroiding by the fire in her private chambers.</p><p>"I suppose you will." Her mother answered sweetly.<br/>"Soon?" She expressed her worry. It was a matter that had kept her awake for many nights. She has met with many men in her father's feasts... Would she be lucky to marry one of them?</p><p>"You are still young. We have time until then."<br/>"Arsa is also young." She turned back. Her mother let down her handwork and looked at her daughter, who had turned fourteen, only a moon ago.</p><p>"Arsa is seventeen. She is in age of marriage. We will talk again in 3 years." She replied firmly and Lyarra didn't dare to speak another word of that.</p><p>Arsa didn't get the chance to celebrate her wedding in peace, for only two days later news arrived that Aegon Targaryen, the Lord of Dragonstone among with his two sisters had started a war in order to conquer the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Torrhen Stark hadn't slept since that night. Lyarra's father was off from one meeting to another and it felt as it had been days since she last saw him. Her brother was also joining the King and so, with the men busy and Arsa gone the place was emptied. Only Benjen, her sweetest brother had kept her company, while Rickard was clinging to their mother.</p><p>Benjen was going through one of his books again, while Lyarra was laying on the bed.</p><p>"Is he really married to his sisters?" She asked him.<br/>"Where did you hear that?" He didn't bother to look at her, but instead kept his face buried inside his pages. He had started this book just this morning and he was almost done with it. Just like everyone he had tried to protect our House from anyone that would harm it.<br/>"Guards whisper. Is it true?" She insisted.</p><p>"Yes." He turned another page. "The Targaryens wed brother and sister to keep their Valyrian bloodline pure."<br/>"But why both?" She questioned.</p><p>"It is rumoured that he married the one out of duty and the other out of desire."</p><p>"Desire for his sister?" Her distaste was obvious in her voice.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas." He finally turned to wink at his little sister. She laughed and it felt as if the weight of the last days lifted from her chest.</p><p>"Oh yes... I have wanted to confess my love to you brother for long, but I hadn't yet found the right words." She joked. Benjen laughed back.</p><p>"He is serious, isn't he?" Lyarra turned to her brother. "That's why father is so worried?"</p><p>"You needn't worry." She tried to comfort his sister.<br/>"I do." She got off the bed. She stood up and turned her brother with her hands to face her, drifitng him away from his book. Benjen sighed, his tired eyes looking back at her. "The North is my home, too. I have a right to know whether we are in danger or not." She commanded him.</p><p> </p><p>Benjen pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly not in the mood to deal with Lyarra right now. But then again, no one was in the mood for anything these past days. The prospect of war had fallen heavy on all of them. Lyarra knew that and that was exactly why she wanted to share that burden with her family. Winter is coming and she needed to know what that meant.</p><p>"If I tell you, will you leave me be?" He complained. Lyarra nodded, but she clearly lied and Benjen knew that, too. It wasn't like her to leave things be... especially when it came to her family.</p><p>"Many houses have already joined him. He landed in the mouth of Blackwater Rush and has started building a fort. He has the support of some houses and he have defeated some in battle. But that's not the issue. The North is strong, it can handle an army, but..." Benjen paused. His eyes were filled with fear even as mouthed the words. He has dragons.</p><p>Lyarra stood still. Her blood froze in her veins as she looked at her brother who shared her worry. "I don't understand." She almost whispered. She had heard stories of the mighty Targaryens that rode the last living dragons. It was the blood of Old Valyria. That's what Arsa had told her, once she had asked her as a child. But those were just stories. That's what she believed. That they were stories nuns read to children... Stories about heroes and maids and kings and dragons.</p><p>"His sisters hailed him as Aegon, First of His Name, King of all Westeros and Shield of his people." Benjen looked down and Lyarra knew why. This was the beginning of the end. Aegon would win. That's why everyone locked themsevles in their forts. That's why her father and his bannermen had camped inside the Great Hall.<br/>That is why winter is coming. And with winter came </p><p>Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives to breathe fire upon the North.</p><p>This was the beginning of the end, she repeated. This would be the end of House Stark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 02. The King Who Knelt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LYARRA STARK HAD never imagined that the North could ever  fall, but the last year has been anything but safe in Winterfell. Her mother had locked herself in her chambers, with the only exception of the many hours she would spend in the Godswood to pray. Her older brothers looked like shadows from the strong and proud boys that they were, with their eyes tired and their bodies half as strong as they were.</p><p>      It had been a long time since they last heard from Arsa. The last time she had written to them, it was to announce that she was with child, the only good news that had reached the gates of Winterfell in those past months. Lyarra had found herself worry for her sister. Her husband, lord Umber had joined her father as one of his bannermen and so Arsa was resting alone in the Last Hearth. She had wandered how cruel the gods have been with her, for they have given her a child only to be born in times of war.</p><p>      She had hardly seen her father lately. When a raven arrived to announce that the Westerlands and the Reach had subdued to Aegon Targaryen, it was clear that the North was soon to follow. They called it the Field of Fire and it had been said that thousands had died and House Gardener with them. The Targaryen King had named the Lannister as Warden of the West and a man named Harlen Tyrell, a stewart to the Gardeners as Warden of the South.</p><p>      The news had made people shiver with fear. Aegon Targaryen and his sisters had made quite a name for themselves. After the burning of Harrenhall, many had expressed their wish to surrender to him.</p><p>       "People are scared of armies." Her brother, Benjen, said. "It's only natural that they do not wish to see dragons on our gates. The whole of Westeros is burning. Aegon is merciful to those that agree to follow him. Perhaps it is the smartest thing to do."</p><p>       Lyarra didn't disagree. She just nodded to her brother, who clearly haven't had much sleep lately.<br/>       "What does father say about that?" She asked Benjen. She didn't realise she was holding her breath until he replied.</p><p>       "He will march for the Trident in two days with an army."</p><p>       The words hit her hard. She released the breath she had been holding. War. Her father was going ro war with the man who burned his enemies. A shiver was sent down her spine. "Will you go with him?" She asked, unable to stop from shaking.</p><p>      Benjen looked away, despite the fact that he had noticed how his sister's hands were shaking. "No" He answered sharply. "Only father."</p><p>      A breath of relief escaped Lyarra's lips. She couldn't stand to lose Benejn... She couldn't stand to lose either of her brothers, but she understood why they should remain behind. They are the future of the North... Father cannot risk their lives, especially in times like these.</p><p>       "Let us hope our forces prevail." She wishes, but Benjen shakes his head.</p><p>       "They won't, Lyarra." His smile falls. Lyarra locks her eyes with her brother's. Of course they won't, she laughs at herself. How could a man ever defeat a dragon? How could he defeat fire?</p><p>       "What about uncle Brandon?" Lyarra asks about her father's bastard brother. Benjen pinches the bridge of his own, letting out a sigh.</p><p>       "He will go with father." He answers. He pauses for a moment before he looks back at his sister. "Lyarra." He calls for her.</p><p>       Lyarra looks up towards her older brother. "Whatever happens, I will keep you safe. I promise." He exclaims taking his sister's hand in his own.</p><p>       Lyarra smiles and lifts their tied hands to her lips, placing a kiss on Benjen's trembling palm.</p><p>      "I know, brother." She whispers.</p><p> </p><p>           ○○○</p><p>   After her father left Winterfell with an army of Northern, many responsibilities fell on her brothers' shoulders. Her mother, on the other hand, seemed weaker by the day, spending more time sleeping. She felt half, as if a part of her had left for war with Torrhen Stark, a man she has spent almost all of her life with, since they were married only at fifteen.</p><p>      Lyarra had grown rather lonely. She had offered to help with matters of the kingdom but Elric had rejected her offers many times, suggesting that it was no business for little girls, something that had made Benjen roll his eyes. And so offended by her brother's words, she had left everything to them.</p><p>       Instead, she started visiting more and more the Godswood, sometimes even spending hours next to the lake, which had remained frozen for the last week. She was at peace there, almost like war had never happened.<br/>      <br/>  "Princess." A man called behind her. Lyarra turned to face him. She recognised him as one of his father's stewards. "I apologise for interrupting your prayers." He continued, trying to catch his breath. He was running.<br/>      <br/> "Is something wrong?" She asked worried. The boy didn't dare to speak. Lyarra felt her body going numb. Had something happened to her father? No... Gods, no, she prayed. "Answer me!" She commanded. <br/> <br/>     "A raven arrived, Princess." He said sadly. "Your brothers require your presence."<br/>  <br/>   She lifted her dress to run, her feet buried in the snow, without even caring for the boy, who was now trying to catch up to her. Once she reached the Great Hall she pushed the doors widely open and ran towards Elric and Benjen.<br/>     The moment she looked at them, she knew that something was wrong. Elric's eyes were filled with anger and it was obvious that he was barely containing himself. Benjen seemed more sad than angry. She froze. Had something happened to her father? Had they lost? She held her breath. Was he dead?</p><p>      Elric tightened his grip, before he released it to let the paper that he was holding fly across the room.<br/>     <br/> "What happened?" She shouted. Her vision started to blurre. Her eyes glistened with tears that she had been fighting to keep back. The thought of her father dying had made her shiver with fear.<br/>    <br/>  Elric didn't answer. He just kept walking angrily around the room. Lyarra glared at him, before she turned to her other brother, pleading him. "Benjen." She cried.</p><p>“Father has bent the knee to Aegon Targaryen.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sun had only just risen when she pushed the doors wide open and got out. The cold hit her hard, but she didn't mind it, even though she was feeling her skin turn numb. She had only thrown on her cloak and you could hardly call that efficient for the weather in Winterfell, especially at that time of the day.</p><p>She turned her head to look for him. Would he have changed? Would he look differently from the war? Would he act differently? Lyarra had been thinking about that for a long time. No, she pushed the thought away. Her father did what he had always been doing. He cared for his people. He put them first. He couldn't possibly have changed. But even if he had, he was her father still and she would love him with all her heart.</p><p>When she heard the horses galloping upon the earth, she knew he was near. She run further and when she laid her eyes on the man riding the first horse, she was surprised to see a man that was definitely not her father.</p><p>The man was tall, taller than Torrhen Stark and his shoulders seemed wider. His structure was strong but his characteristics where what made a stark difference from the other men riding with them. He had short-cut, blonde, almost white -maybe silver- hair that reached a little higher than his shoulders. Lyarra turned to look at him in the eyes, shocked with the view. His eyes were a bright violet colour with darker purple in certain points. He had but a small beard that covered his chin with silver hair that matched those on his head. He was stunningly handsome, Lyarra thought before she realised who that man actually was.</p><p>He was Aegon Targaryen. The Conqueror as she had heard men call them. The new King of Westeros, although still not officially crowned. Lyarra felt her breath uneven. This was the man that had conquered six kingdoms with his dragons, with magic. And oh, he trully looked unreal.</p><p>Next to him was a woman, who didn't appear much older. Her hair also shared her brother's silver colour, but she kept them tied in a braid at the back of her head. Her eyes were darker than Aegon's, perhaps a tone or two, but they were still marvellous to look upon. She was dressed in an armor, just like him. Lyarra gasped thinking that she wouldn't look half as pretty as she did now with one of her well embroided dresses or with her hair loose on her back.</p><p>She didn't realise that they were approaching, before she noticed a man with black hair and a huge cloak riding just behind them. She let out a chuckle and passed the King and the woman who must be his sister-wife to get to the man she immediately recognised as her father.<br/>When Torrhen Stark raised his eyes from the earth to look upon his daughter who had grown even more beautiful -if that was even possible- from the day he last saw her, he felt as if he was trully home again. He opened his arm to embrace his daughter and when he did, he let a tear slip from his eye, falling on his cheek, but it was gone in seconds, for the cold freezed it. His Lyarra was back in his arms, as she had been since she was but an infant and in that moment he cared for no Kings and no kingdoms, only the girl who looked fragile in his embrace.</p><p>Lyarra finally let go of her father, wiping another tear from her eye. Her father was staring at her, trying to hold back his own tears. She hugged him one last time only to whisper in his ear. "I am proud of you father."<br/>He smiled at her. He knew exaclty what she meant and he felt once again blessed, for whatever gods are real had gifted him with a daughter like Lyarra. It was something he had been thinking a lot since he knelt. Would his family still be proud of him if he was no king? That thought was still troubling him, but Lyarra was proud of him and somehow that was enough for him.<br/>Lyarra turned to look at the King. Aegon and his sister were getting of their horses. Her father noticed and sighed.</p><p>"There is someone you must meet." He announced to her, the sadness clear in hia voice. Lyarra just nodded and followed her father who was walking towards the silver haired man and his wife.</p><p>"King Aegon." He exclaimed making the man turn at his call. "Queen Visenya." He continued. "This is my youngest daughter, Lyarra Stark."</p><p>Lyarra looked at Visenya first. Her face was serious and it seemed as though she was displeased with something, but Lyarra paid no attention to that. She was more interested as to why she was here, imstead of Rhaenys, his other sister and wife who allegedly was Aegon's favourite.</p><p>She pulled herself out of her thoughts to look back at Aegon. "Your Grace" She curtsied. Aegon nodded for her to rise. "Lady Lyarra."</p><p>Lady. The word seemed funny to her. Perhaps not funny, but simply unusual. It's a title she should start getting accustomed to. Oh how Elric will hate to being called a Lord, she thought.</p><p>The minute she locked eyes with him, she felt as if she was in one of Benjen's books... The ones about the great city of Valyria who turned to ashes. She felt as if magic was real and the Targaryens were a living proof for that.<br/>It took her sometime before she reminded herself that Visenya was also there. She turned to face the Queen who clearly looked annoyed by the way Lyarra was lost in Aegon's violet eyes. "Queen Visenya." She lowered her head.</p><p>Visenya just nodded and Aegon gave her a warning look, for it was apparent that she was acting rudely. Lyarra tried to keep herself from laughing at how obvious it was that Aegon was hardly fond of his wife. She didn't blame him, though... She had only just met her but Visenya looked like a hard person to love.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet, lady Lyarra." Aegon said politely. Lyarra smiled.</p><p>"The pleasure is ours ,your Grace. You are more than welcome in Winterfell."</p><p>"Lyarra, come. I want to see your mother." Her father exclaims. "You will forgive us ,your Grace."</p><p>"Of course." Aegon responds.</p><p>"We should go rest too, my love." Visenya places a hand on Aegon's chest ,but he shows no reaction.<br/>"Rhaenys is not here yet." He answers coldly. Visenya removed her hand, clearly disturbed by her husband's response.</p><p>Lyarra recognises the name immediately. Rhaneys is his second wife, the one he married out of love... His favourite.</p><p>"Rhaneys might be flying for hours." She turns to him.<br/>"I will wait for her. You should go rest." He answers firmly, not even looking at Visenya. She only gazes at him for a moment before she turns to leave offended. Aegon on the other hand, doesn't even seem to care.<br/>"We will speak later at the feast, your Grace." Her fathers breaks the awkward silence that had suddenly fallen among them. Aegon nodded, but didn't say a word. He was gazing at the sky.</p><p>Rhaenys might be flying for hours. Lyarra remembered Visenya's words and realised what Aegon was looking for in the morning sky. She bowed her head one last time, before she followed her father, but Aegon hardly noticed that, for he was too busy waiting for Queen Rhaenys and for a moment, just one moment, Lyarra felt sorry for Visenya.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 03. The Favourite Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyarra had felt whole again, now that her father was home. Winterfell started getting back to the safe place she had considered it to be and not even King Aegon's presence could change that. But it wasn't the same for her brother.</p><p>Elric had been cold to their father, as he had made it clear how he loathed his choice and the fact that Aegon was now under their roof had not made it any easier to him.</p><p>Rodrick was the happiest of all and her mother's eyes were glowing once again. Benjen was just glad, but he had grown distant to most of them for the last days, something that Lyarra failed to understand.</p><p>"Should I leave the dress on your bed, Princess?" Her handmaiden, Jayna, asked. Lyarra just nodded, not bothering to correct the girl. She was a Princess no more, but just a Lady.</p><p>Jayna laid the gown carefully on the bed and then stood to see Lyarra's expression. It was truly beautiful, a deep sapphire colour with large sleeves and sublte white fur across the neckline. The sewers had really outdone themselves.</p><p>"Should I make your hair, my lady?" Jayna asks. Lyarra shakes her head.</p><p>"I think I can manage for today." She responds. Jayna bows he head and leaves, after excusing herself.</p><p>Lyarra sighs heavily. She had held a lot of pressure inside of her, for the sake of their family. She wished not to appear disturbed in front of her father or her brothers. She must be their strength and as long as she played her part correctly, perhaps she would even come to believe, that all was well. She had found trouble calming now that Aegon and his sisters were under their roof ,people who take what they want with fire and blood.</p><p>She managed to only make two small braids that met in the back of her head, leaving most of her hair down. She had regretted sending Jayna away, but she didn't care about her hair right now. Tonight was a special night and everything should go calmly and she had to ensure it.</p><p>She quickly dressed herself and threw a cloak on, before walking outside of the room. The feast would not start for a couple of hours but she felt as if the walls were suffocating her.</p><p>When she stepped outside of the tower, she felt like a new person. The air was cold and refreshing. This is how every new era should begin, she thought to herself.</p><p>She decided to take a walk through the Godswood, a place which she always considered a shelter. But usually it was just her, rarely Benjen or Rickard, so she felt a shiver down her spine once she got a glimpse of silver hair. She thought about leaving in fear that it was Aegon, or even worse Visenya, but she was surprised to realise it was neither of them. The girl had long, loose hair and the shape of a woman, slim and delicate.</p><p>"Is someone there?" Lyarra shouted. The girl turned to face her, lilac eyes facing Lyarra's blue ones and in that moment it was clear who the woman was.</p><p>"Are you lost, my Lady?" She asked the blonde girl. She smiled.</p><p>"Not at all. Just exploring." She replied. "I have never really been North before."</p><p>"You must be Queen Rhaenys." Lyarra acknowledged. "I am Lyarra Stark."</p><p>"Torrhen Stark's daughter?" Rhaenys approached her and set out a hand for her to shake. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Lyarra." The Stark girl stood still. Women do not shake hands, at least not here, but she took it willfully not wanting to offend her new Queen.</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine, your Grace." She shaked her hand. Rhaenys gave her the warmest of smiles.</p><p>"There is no need for formality. Just call me Rhaenys... If I can call you Lyarra?"</p><p>"Of course... Rhaenys."</p><p>"You know, I have heard tales of you." Rhaenys surprises her.</p><p>What tales could anyone speak of her? A girl only ten and six. It was Rhaenys the people spoke of. The mighty Queen who lived upon her dragon and her Targaryen beauty.</p><p>"They speak of your beauty, your grace and your devotion to your family. Specifically, I have heard that you have turned down many men." Rhaenys continues. Lyarra cannot help but laugh.</p><p>"Only rumors, I assure you." She says joking amd yet truthfully. Rhaenys also grinned.</p><p>A loud noise echoes through the trees, as if a thunder had struck, but the sky was clear. Lyarra lowered her head and extended her hand to catch Rhaenys' who didn't look bothered at all.</p><p>"Stand down, your Grace." Lyarra pleaded, but Rhaenys laughed.</p><p>"There is no need for that." Rhaenys extended her hand to help Lyarra rise, who looked even more confused than before. "Meraxes will not harm you." She continues.</p><p>Lyarra feels her entire body going numb. She stands in awe realising that she has heard that name before. Meraxes was Rhaenys' dragon, the one Lyarra had considered nothing but a story, a legend, a creature out of some child book, but there it was , in flesh, flying above Winterfell.</p><p>"You haven't seen a dragon before, have you?" Rhaenys asks.</p><p>"No." Lyarra answers simply, while getting on her feet again.</p><p>"Well, that will have to change. Something so beautiful is a crime to stay unseen." Rhaenys lifts her gaze from the Stark girl to the sky, as if she was wishing to be up there.</p><p>Beautiful? Can a beast that causes so much fear and harm and death ever be considered beautiful? She looked at Rhaenys, who was clearly deep in her thoughts, as well. Rhaenys was beauyiful, with an extraordinary beauty, but not fearsome. Though, the more she looked at her, the more she remimded her of Aegon, her brother and husband. Aegon did inspire fear to any man that laid his eyes upon and Aegon was indeed beautiful, but his beauty was different than Rhaenys'. Rhaenys was grace herself and Aegon was a maiden's dream, a man kingly in every way. Perhaps, Lyarra thought... Perhaps Rhaenys' was right. Perhaps a beast could really be beautiful.</p><p>"Have you met my husband, Lyarra?" Rhaenys looks back at her smiling. Lyarra nods.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"What do you think of him?" Lyarra stands in shock. Her blood freezes. She didn't know how to answer that, for she had only met him once. "Do you think he will make a good King?" She adds.</p><p>"I suppose so." Lyarra answers, doing her best to avoid her question. She had only ever known one King, her father and he was borned to rule. Aegon wasn't. Aegon wanted to rule and so he took that right from her father.</p><p>"I do. Aegon is generous and forgiving and kind." Rhaenys confesses, although it seems as if she was not referring to Lyarra, but she was simply thinking out loud.</p><p>Lyarra thought about what Rhaenys said. Was he really? He certainly didn't look kind earlier, especially to Visenya. But then again, Rhaenys was indeed his favourite. Perhaps he was kind to her and her alone. After all, Rhaenys seemed to deserve all the kindness in the world.</p><p>"Your father was a good King." She said, catching Lyarra off guard. She couldn't help but smile to the sound of that, for she had always admired her father. He was a good King and a good father and a good husband amd everything good a man could be. If only Elric was smart enough to see it, as she did.</p><p>"I am proud to be his daughter." The words slip off her tongue without even realizing it. It was then that Rhaenys gives her the warmest of smiles.</p><p>"As you should." She responds.</p><p>Silence falls between them, as they both wander in their own thoughts, each with the image of a King on their mind, images that look nothing alike, for the one was silver and red and black  the other wore the colours of winter.</p><p>"I should probably go." Rhaenys says, already starting to walk away from the Stark girl. "I want to fly a little before the feast." She stops her pace for only a moment, as she turns around to face the Stark girl. "I hope to see more of you, Lyarra." She gives her a sly smirk. Lyarra responds to that with a tender smile.</p><p>"So do I, Rhaenys." The name came naturally to her, something that made Rhaenys smile before she turned the other way again.</p><p>Lyarra stood in awe, admiring her new Queen from the distance, thinking that she had spoken truthfully. She really did hope to see more of her again and with that thought hope flooded her heart as she had started to believe that maybe, just maybe the Kingdoms were lucky to have a Queen like Rhaenys Targaryen.</p><p>○○○</p><p>It had been a long time since music was heard in Winterfell and yet here it was once again, filling the Great Hall. The men were drinking and laughing, the women were dancing around with their husbands or their brothers and it felt as war had never  Winterfell. But Lyarra knew better than that... War had done more than just touch it. It had changed it.</p><p>Her sister, Arsa, who had given birth not too long ago, had sent only her husband in her place, for she was far too occupied with her newborn son to attend the celebration. Lord Umber, her husband, was glowing with happiness, something that was especially easy to see. He had been drinking in his son's and wife's name a thousand time, always bragging for how his son looked exactly like him and how his wife has given him a strong heir.</p><p>Lyarra smiled at the thought of her sister as a mother. She had missed her terribly during the time she was gone, but she was glad now that Arsa was happy in her marriage.</p><p>Elric, who had made it rather clear, how he felt about his father's decision and the visiting of the Trgaryen King, was set on the great table, among with the rest of the family, drinking  brooding, not even slightly celebrating. Benjen was talking with Lord Karstark, a distant cousin of them, almost all night, while Rickard, who seemed happier than ever, had devoted all of his time to speak with the older men, hearing about their stories from war.</p><p>Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, before the doors of the Great Hall were pushed aside and a man walked in, wearing a crown of rubies on his head, followed by two women, with the same features as him, Queen Visenya and Queen Rhaenys, who looked more ravishing than ever.</p><p>Rhaenys locked eyes with the girl the minute she walked in, waving gracefully at her. Aegon raised his eyes to see where his wife's interest was and he smiled when he saw the Stark girl. Both of them approached, with Visenya following, always proud, with a sour expression on her face.</p><p>"Lyarra" Rhaenys calls for her, letting go of her husband's arm. "You are gorgeous. Isn't she, Aegon?"</p><p>Lyarra lowered her eyes to the floor, ashamed. Aegon grinned to that, before nodding. "She really is, my love." Lyarra raised her head, smiling at the King who looked even more gallant than earlier. He was wearing a black tunic with red details and a pin with the new symbol of his house, the three headed dragon. He managed to look younger again, since war had left a mark on him. When she met him, this morning, Aegon had his chin covered with a silver beard and his eyes were swollen, obviously from the lack of sleep, but now every little thing that could indicate to the war had been brushed off him, leaving him a young and handsome King.</p><p>Visenya laid her hand on her brother's arm, causing both her and Aegon to turn to face her, while Rhaenys didn't even turn her head.</p><p>"We should greet Lord Stark." She said firmly. Lyarra frowned at the way she spit out her father's name and Rhaenys, who was glancing at the girl, seemed to have also noticed that.</p><p>"You should go, my love." She exclaims to him. "I think I will stay with Lyarra." Aegon looked at her with nothing but love and admiration, as if her voice sounded like harps to his ears.</p><p>For a moment, Lyarra thought of Visenya ,who simply followed her brother to meet the Lord of Winterfell. She thought about how frustrating it should be for her. Aegon was clearly not in love with her, in fact Lyarra was almost certain that he wasn't even fond of her, but Rhaenys... He adored Rhaenys and it was easy to tell by the way he spoke to her or even by the way his eyes rested upon her. It must be hard to live up to that kind of love.</p><p>Rhaenys, who was already on her second cup of wine, had been talking endlessly, always joyful. He had talked to her about Dragonstone and her parents and her wedding to Aegon that according to her was more of a disaster than a blessed day, for they had both been too young to understand exactly what was going on, but the more she remembered it, the more she reminisced that day.</p><p>And if everything she did wasn't perfect enough already, Rhaenys stood from her chair and announced to Lyarra that she desired to dance. She was pulling her from her arm, pleading to join her, but the minute Lyarra did, she had already regretted it.</p><p>Rhaenys dancing looked like a maid from all the songs. She was a just represantation of the grace and beauty of old Valyria. All the men had stopped drinking to see her, one of them staring a little too long. Her husband and brother had turned his back to Lyarra's father to gaze upon his wife, while Visenya gave her scorned glances. But Rhaenys didn't even seem to be bothered.</p><p>"I will go outside for a second." Lyarra announced and Rhaenys nodded. She stopped dancing and looked worried, as if she had done something to annoy Lyarra. She was about to talk, but the minute she opened her mouth, Lyarra had already walked away from her, heading for the door.</p><p>Lyarra needed to be alone for a moment. The noise became too much for her and the lights had started blinding her. She needed to get out, to let the cold hit her face.</p><p>When she walked outside, she opened her arms to welcome the winter wind. She let out a heavy breath.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" A voice called out from behind her. Lyarra jumped to the manly voice. She turned to see where the voice was coming from, but she never expected to see what she did.</p><p>"Your Grace." She bowed to Aegon, who apparenlty had followed her outside. He grinned and nodded for her to rise.</p><p>"You don't have to do that every time. I just came to see whether you were alright." He said. "Rhaenys told me you stormed outside."</p><p>Lyarra smiled at the thought of Rhaenys being worried for her and asking from her King to check on her. Somehow the thought seemed sweet to her.</p><p>"I just..." She paused. "We haven't had that much noise for a long while." She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that is was his war that had taken away the laughter and the singing that once existed in Winterfell. Even the thought of how it looked, after her father left with his army, how empty and silent it was made her shiver. She had wished for it to end and it did. Her farher returned and the war ended, but what was to come next was what scared her the most.</p><p>"And now the war is ever. I hope things get back to the way it was." He said, leaning on the tree that was next to him.</p><p>"I doubt that. Not while my brother keeps acting like that." The words slip from her tongue, without even noticing. She has been thinking about Elric all day. Her brother had trouble containing himself and his anger and it was the moment all of it would pour out of him that scared Lyarra.</p><p>"It is all sudden to him. Don't worry." He tries to comfort her. Lyarra shakes her head in disbelief. That doesn't sound like Elric. "After all, relationships with siblings can be rather complicated." He continued.</p><p>Lyarra laughed. "I suppose you know that better than I do."</p><p>When she says it, it is far too late to take it back. She wants to curse, for she had let the wine speak for her. She lowers her head, forcing her gaze to fall to the floor. "I am sorry, your Grace. I have had too much to drink."</p><p>Aegon nodded for her to rise once again. "I understand." He responded but it was obvious to see that he was disturbed with her comment. "But yes, I suppose I know it better." He laughs it off and offers her a wide smile.</p><p>Lyarra feels her heart warming. Oh, how beautiful Aegon looked when  smiling.</p><p>"You know my wife has grown very fond of you." He says.</p><p>"Which one?" Lyarra grins and Aegon does the same. He likes it. He likes how she jokes and how she feels comfortable around him, something that is probably due to the wine, but Aegon likes it anyway. And she likes it, too. A king should be more than feared, Lyarra thought. A king should be loved.</p><p>"She says you are kind and smart." Aegon exclaims and a smile is spread on Lyarra's face.</p><p>"I doubt Rhaenys would say anything mean for anyone."</p><p>"She would." He corrects her. "You are just lucky." He laughs. Lyarra can't help but think about what Rhaenys had said to her earlier. Aegon is kind and forgiving and generous. He would make a good King. Lyarra had argued to that thinking how could someone who starts a war ever be kind. But looking at Aegon now, maybe she had started to believe that it was really possible. Perhaps Rhaenys was right about that, she thought. Rhaenys had been right about a lot of things lately.</p><p>"Lyarra." A voice comes from behind her. Lyarra turns, only to see her brother Elric approaching her with a clearly angered look.</p><p>"Brother." Lyarra replies. He still had not spoken to Aegon, who stood next to her.</p><p>"You should go inside. It is rather cold." He says firmly at his sister. Aegon looks at Lyarra who glances annoyed at her brother. "Go." He repeats even more sharply than before. "You will excuse her, your Grace." Elric spits out. Aegon nods.</p><p>"Of course. It was nice talking to you, Lyarra." He smiles at her, something that makes Elric frown. Lyarra returns his grin, before she takes the hand her brother had let out for her.</p><p>As they were walking towards the Great Hall and away from Aegon, Elric pressed his hand in Lyarra's. "I don't want you alone with him, sister." His voice is firm and soft at the same time. "I don't trust him, Lyarra." He confesses, but Lyarra pays no attention to that, for Elric was worried for no reason.</p><p>"He is our King, brother." Lyarra tries to argue with him, but he will take nothing.</p><p>"He is a Targaryen." He answers to her argument. "You should never trust someone that takes what he wants with fire and blood." He continues."Targaryens can never be trusted."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 04. A Wolf Among Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the feast had ended, Lyarra returned to her chambers, thinking about what her brother had said. Targaryens are not to be trusted. Somehow she couldn't shake that thought. Elric was always overreacting and he had made it clear how he disliked Aegon, but he was her brother still and he loved her and he would never lie to her.</p><p>But even if that was true, she couldn't put her head around that. Rhaenys, who Lyarra had decided was the sweetest girl she'd ever met, had been more than kind to her. Why couldn't she trust her? And Aegon, who was nothing as she believed he would be, why didn't her brother want her alone with him?</p><p>She could understand the last part, for Lyarra was still unmarried, a woman bloomed and being seen with a man could harm her reputation, but Aegon wasn't just any man. Aegon was her King and also married, not with one, but two women, which he always seemed to respect. Even if he obviously never developed feelings for Visenya, who seemed like a hard person to love, he had never been disrespectful against her, except for when she would turn her spite agains their sister. And Rhaenys, sweet Rhaenys was loved by him in every way possible. Lyarra didn't know much about love, for she had always considered it unreal.</p><p>I am lucky to marry a man I know. Most women don't have that luxury. Her sister's words still echoed in her head simce that day. Lyarra had learned to accept them, to even live by them for she had found herself ceasing to believe in the songs and stories Benjen had read her about love. But seeing the way Aegon stared at Rhaenys that night, the way he admired her every move, the way a smile brighter than the sun itself formed on his face everytime she was near, that was love and without even realising it, Lyarra had found herself believing in it once again, even envying what the King and Queen had.</p><p>And so that night, she fell asleep with the notion of love vibrant in her head, wishing that one day, maybe, she would be lucky enough to do more than just observe it. Maybe one day she would be lucky enough to experience it.</p><p>○○○</p><p>"She did what?" Elric was furious and he was certain his voice could reach all the way up to Lyarra's bedroom who had resigned early, right after the feast ended.</p><p>"It is an honour for us." Torrhen Stark announced, but Elric wouldn't have any of it.</p><p>How dare he? How dare he come into our home, eat our food and sleep in our beds and have the audacity to ask for more than that. He could anything he wanted, for he was a King, but his sister was not an option.</p><p>"The Queen herself asked for Lyarra. She has grown fond of her." Benjen said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, obviously trying to remain as distant from this problem as he could. After all, it was what Benjen always did.</p><p>She has grown fond of her. That wasn't hard for Elric to believe, for his sister was the kindest girl he had met. It was hard not to like Lyarra. But, liking someone and wishing to take them from the home are two different things.</p><p>When his father spoke of Rhaenys, who had approached him during the end of the feast, asking for his sister to become one of her ladies, Elric had laughed. The notion only seemed funny to him, but his father was beyond serious, even considering it.</p><p>"Fuck the Queen! This is our sister we are talking about and you are willing to let her go South with strangers?"</p><p>"Being the Queen's lady means that she has the Queen's favor which means that the Queen will ensure the best marriage possible for her. She is already of age." His father noted. Elric knew he was right but he didn't want to admit it. Lyarra was in age of marriage and sooner or later she would have to. Rhaenys could ensure a better match for her, but even the thought of Lyarra living in the South disgusted him, nevertheless marrying a Southerner.</p><p>Lyarra belonged in the North. She belonged here. She was the one that craved the snow everytime the sun reached Winterfell, which was not often. She was the one who loved the cold wind, as she believed cleared her head, but that was something she wouldn't have in the new capital. Lyarra was far too much of a wolf to live among dragons.</p><p>It was then that Elric let his body fall onto the chair, deeper and deeper in his thoughts. His Lyarra, his little sister, the one he always admired from a distance was now a woman grown and ready to live her home, but he wasn't ready for that. What if Lyarra wasn't either?</p><p>"Why don't we ask her what she wants?" Benjen said. Elric let out a sad chuckle and grinned. Lyarra would choose them a thousand times, for she valued family more than anything.</p><p>His father shook his head. "No." He said. "She will go."</p><p>Elric was shocked and even Benjen, who was always calm seemed to be taken aback.</p><p>"This is the best thing for your sister, to see the world, to get the best chance for herself. I will not take that away from her." He continued firmly.</p><p>The best thing for Lyarra. That was all any of them had ever wanted but Lyarra was a Stark and Aegon and Rhaneys and Visenya were Targaryend and Elric knew that they were not to be trusted. How could his father be blind enough to not see it?</p><p>How could Lyarra learn to live among the blood thirsty dragons?</p><p>○○○</p><p>Lyarra couldn't believe in her ears. How could her father make such a decision? How could Elric agree to that? How could they just shift her off to wherever that new capital was?</p><p>Lyarra felt numb when her father had come to announce to her Rhaenys' proposal. It was a kind one indeed and it had moved her how Rhaenys had grown so fond of her in such a short time, but she was asking for her to abandon her home and that was something she didn't want to think of. She knew that the minute she left Winterfell she would never return. In the capital, King's Landing as it was now called, she would get a better marriage arrangement, that's what her father had said. She would leave the city married or at least betrothed to go wherever her husband's home would be. Winterfell would never be her home again.</p><p>Despite all of this, she had agreed. She had obeyed to her father's desire and her maids had already started packing her things, although she would need new in King's Landing since it was far warmer from Winterfell.</p><p>"You will get new ones. I will get you the best tailors in the kingdom." Rhaenys had comforted her while they were breaking their fast. Visenya had just rolled her eyes at her sister's statement, but it was the first time Lyarra didn't mind it, for everyone knew that Visenya Targaryen preferred armors from gowns.</p><p>"And when are you leaving?" Benjen broke his silence and it felt weird to hear his voice, once again. Her brother seemed almost absent during those last days.</p><p>"If the gods are good, we will depart tomorrow at dawn." Aegon said firmly. It was weird to hear him refer to gods. Benjen had told her that most Targaryens believed in the God of Light, but according to Visenya, Aegon prayed under the light of the Seven. She had mentioned that they would stay in the Citadel for a couple of days in order to officially crown Aegon as the new King of Westeros.</p><p>"You will take care of our sister, won't you, your Grace?" Elric spoke for the first time today. His sarcasm was clear in his voice, as he was speaking to Aegon, who seemed to be taken aback from his question. Visenya looked angrily at Elric, who had a slight grin on his voice, obviously pleased that he had annoyed Aegon. Rhaenys didn't bother to even glance at Elric, but extended her hand to Aegon. Lyarra wasn't sure, for it wasn't clear to see from her place, but she would swear that Aegon had brushed off Rhaenys' hand.</p><p>The King placed his arms on the table, crossing them and leaned forward. Lyarra felt her breath uneven, for she worried terribly of what he would say, for Elric had been anything but kind and welcome towards their new King.</p><p>"You have my word." Aegon finally replies, shocking everyone, even Visenya who had shown no emotions except for anger since she had arrived. Without her usual frown, it was easier to notice how beautiful she was. Even if she was way different, Lyarra couldn't help but find her astonishingly pretty.</p><p>Elric's arrogant smile fell from his face, something that made both Lyarra and Rhaenys smile.</p><p>"I will ensure that Lyarra will have a home with us, Lord Stark." He referred to both Elric and her father. Visenya looked at the young girl and for a second, only a second it appeared as if she let a tiny smile form on her face. Lyarra smiled back, for it was funny how much Visenya looked like Aegon.</p><p>"Lady Lyarra." Aegon called out for her. Lyarra turned her head to face his violet eyes. "I only hope that you will be happy in King's Landing."</p><p>Lyarra grins widely. Aegon was not the man she considered him to be amd definitely not the one Elric thought he was. She hadn't known him long but even this little time was enough to say that Aegon was actually decent. He would make a good King, a caring one, just like her father had been, of that she was sure.</p><p>"I only hope I will be proven good company, Queen Rhaenys." She nods at Aegon who is surely pleased with her answer and glances at Rhaenys whose eyes are brighter and brighter by the day.</p><p>It was hard to express how she felt for Rhaenys, but she knew she was different than anyone else. Winterfell felt louder and in a way more alive since Rhaenys arrived here. Her singing could fill the entire building and Lyarra could hear it from the guest chambers all the way to her own. But Rhaenys was more than just the perfect maiden, for she was also curious and interested in everything new she saw. She loved taking strolls in the Godswood, as it was something uncommon to her and even Winterfell seemed odd to her, since it was different than Dragonstone, where Rhaenys was raised. She couldn't stop asking questions about the North and the Wall and the Long Winter and everytime Lyarra told her that it was her brother who had taight her the North's history, Rhaenys would say that she envied her, for her parents had only ever considered the Valyrian history enough for their children.</p><p>There came moments when Lyarra would even feel bad for Rhaenys. She had never experienced much, for Dragonstone was not as big as the North. She had never been to a feast, except the one here and she had never seen much of the world, because she was still very young. The fact that she was a married woman, a Queen would ofter make Lyarra forget that Rhaenys was only 20 years old.</p><p>"You are by far the best company, I have ever had." Rhaenys confessed, almost laughing. Lyarra couldn't help but do the same.</p><p>The night before their departure felt longer than any other she had ever experienced, perhaps even longer than the one before her father's return. Lyarra would find herself unable to sleep, for simply too much was going through her head. She stood from her bed and placed a cloak around her shoulders, before she stepped outside. It wasn't her room she would miss, but Winterfell, the cold piercing her skin and the smell of the trees in the Godswood, feelings that she had loved ever since she was a child... Feelings she was now leaving behind.</p><p>It felt good to be outside this late in the night. Her father hated when she did that, for he was always worried for his youngest daughter, but Winterfell was more silent than ever and she couldn't but indulge in that peace. She wanted to take off her boots and feel the freezing earth beneath her, but it would be hard to get the dirt off her at this time and so she sighed and walked towards the place she considered her own sanctuary.</p><p>The Godswood was always beautiful in Lyarra's eyes but there was something in it in the night that made it strangely lovely. It had a kind of serenity in it. She loved to breathe the smell of trees and the earth. It reminded of when she was little and she would pretend to be a wolf with Benjen and crawl in these woods. She felt like she was a child again, but she was not. She was now a woman, ready to leave her home, in pursuit of a potential marriage.</p><p>Suddenly an urge to run struck her like a thunder and so she picked up her skirts and ran. She kept running, pretending she was a wolf again, wild and free and safe, in a place she knew and trusted. This is my last time being free, Lyarra thought and finally stopped running, realising that she had gone too deep in the woods. She tried to catch her breath, resting her body on a tree. She laughed, realizing that this was easier when she was a child, but then again everything was easier back then.</p><p>"Lyarra." A voice called from behind her that made Lyarra jump. She turned to face the man, who was dressed in a red and black thick fur cloak, that she would recognise everywhere. Although, it was not the cloak that made Aegon Targaryen recognisable, rather the silver and gold strands of hair that glowed in the night, or his violet eyes that pierced into every soul he laid his eyes on. Rhaenys and Visenya also had that effect and it made Lyarra believe that it was another of the Targaryen's magical traits. But all three of them looked at you differently. Rhaenys' gaze could only give you a sense of serenity and happiness and life, while Visenya could spark fear in any man.</p><p>Lyarra looked at Aegon trying to realize what lied beneath his eyes, but couldn't do so. Aegon's gaze differed more than his sister's for it held a certain mystery to it, just like Aegon did.</p><p>"Your Grace." She lowered her head but only for a second before she raised her eyes again to him. "What are you doing so late in the night?"</p><p>"I would ask you the same thing." Aegon grins.</p><p>"But I asked you first." Lyarra turned, desperate to avoid his question. The last thing she needed was for word to spread that the daughter of Torrhen Stark was a mad girl running around in the woods in the middle of the night, or even worse for Aegon to realize how terrified she was of leaving her home with him.</p><p>"But I am a king." He jokes. His mood is lighter than it has been before, in all the times she had met him. He seemed more joyful and pleasant. Maybe leaving the North was showing on him.</p><p>Lyarra sighed, understanding that she could not delay her answer for much longer. "I found trouble to sleep." She lied. Aegon looked at her in disbelief, easily catching off her lie. It was no surprise, anyway. She was indeed a terrible liar.</p><p>"It is a crime to lie to a King." He smiled. Lyarra grinned at him playfully. It was easier this way, when it was just the two of them... Easier to forget that Aegon was indeed a King. After all he was really young, but that was also easy to forget with the reputation that followed him. It was hard to be this great.</p><p>"I am not lying to you." She lied yet again. Aegon laughed it off and shook his head.</p><p>"As of your question..." He exclaims, changing the subject, making Lyarra feel thankful for it. "I had a terrible dream. They say these woods are sacred, yes?"</p><p>Lyarra nodded. "They cleanse our souls and they help us connect with our gods. We pray here." She explained.</p><p>"So I have heard. Tell me, Lyarra, is your soul at peace?" The question seemed odd to her, for she had never asked that of herself either. Peace for her was a state of silence between wars, a political matter, never one for the soul. But the trouble in Aegon's eyes had made her rethink of that.</p><p>"Here I am." She smiled at him, hoping to calm whatever it was that was making him uneasy. Aegon forced a sad smile on his face aa every bit of his joyful facade was now gone.</p><p>"Then perhaps, I can find serenity here." He sat down at the ground with his back on a tree and his head high, gazing at the night, starless, sky. Lyarra felt the urge to sit next to him, an act that did not shake Aegon, but rather made him grin a little.</p><p>"If you cannot find serenity in yourself, you will never find it elsewhere." That was something her grandmother used to say. Lady Stark was known for her wisdom and Lyarra loved to hear her advice, her words, that even at some point she started living by them.</p><p>Aegon looked at her in surprise. "Those are wise words." He said. "Do you find serenity in yourself, Lady Stark?" </p><p>"It is the only place I can find it." The words slipped from her lips like water and she uttered them without even thinking. She couldn't decide if they were true or not. It was no lie that the last moons, there was everything but serenity in Winterfell. Elric was steaming with anger, Benjen had grown more distant than ever and she rarely spent any time with him, Arsa was gone, her father was fighting a war and her mother had drifted off into melancholy and loneliness. And as much as she wanted to believe that all of this situation had not affected her, she knew deep down how much of a lie that was. It had not only affected, but it had changed her, made her tougher, for in times of need she had only herself to turn to. For her, there was no other place to find serenity. </p><p>Lyarra turned to look at Aegon, who had raised his head, resting it on the trunk of the tree. He seemed far too lost in his thoughts and Lyarra felt like she was intruding, interrupting a moment in which he wanted to be alone. </p><p>"Would you like me to leave?" She asked. Aegon turned to face her, clearly confused with her question. </p><p>"Why would I want that?" </p><p>"I thought perhaps you needed a moment alone." She responded. He laughed.</p><p>"To your surprise, I enjoy your company. I find it rather..." He stopped to look at Lyarra, his violet eyes glistening under the moonlight. Lyarra felt a cold breeze hitting her body and she clenched her cloak. "You should go back inside. It is too cold, even for a daughter of winter." He turned his gaze away again. </p><p>Lyarra only nodded. She loved to feel the cold on her body, but her night gown and her cloak were not enough to keep her warm. After all, winter was coming. </p><p>She got up, fixing her cloak, cleaning it from the dirt. "Goodnight, your Grace." She said, starting to walk away from her. </p><p>"Lyarra." Aegon called. She turned to face him, but he had not removed his gaze from the night sky. He finally glanced at her, a smile clear on his face. "Peaceful." He mouthed. "I find your company rather peaceful." </p><p>Lyarra returned his grin and for a moment she felt warmth within her body again. </p><p>"Goodnight, Lyarra." He almost whispered, but it was enough for her to hear as she was leaving the Godswood to return to her chambers. After all she should get some sleep,for she had a long travel ahead of her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>